Right to a Fair Trial
by rhettrocksmyworld
Summary: DG. Ginny Weasley is a young member of the Wizengamot who has recently been having some interesting dreams. Does she have the gift of Sight, and do they somehow relate to her future? Read and Review, please.


**A/N: Hope everyone likes this, I've had this first chapter written for ages and always wanted to post it but for some reason never did. I've actually rekindled my interest in this story and can't wait to write more on it. I hope you all like it and of course leave reviews!**

**Chapter One: The Start of a Beautiful Day**

Her dream began as it always did, with a heavy fog settled over everything. It made seeing little details impossible. She couldn't tell where she was or who she was with—she knew nothing. Suddenly, a person was creeping towards her, followed by another person whose features were hidden by the convenient mask of fog. They were both striding towards her, quickly. For the first time since she had been dreaming the same dream, she could make out a feature of the person farthest away from her. It was a smile. A tender, loving smile. It filled the inside of her with happiness and suddenly she felt as if she could fly without the help of a broomstick…

"Oof!" Ginny Weasley woke up as she crashed into the hard floor by her bed. So much for flying. "And here we go again," she said out loud, as she tried to heave her body off of the floor. Rising to her feet, she quickly fell back down as she found out the hard way that her sheet was tightly twisted around her ankles.

Cursing her clumsiness, she returned her thoughts to the dream that had just broken into her peaceful slumber. She had thought the dream was a thing of the past. She had thought it was over. After visiting her medi-wizard Dr. Fitzpatrick two months ago, the dreams had suddenly stopped. Although she knew that this was only because of a powerful anti-dream spell, she had willed herself to believe they were over for good. Apparently, this was not so. When Ginny had visited him, he had thought at first that there was a slight chance Ginny might be a Seer. It would certainly explain her recurring dream sequence, but Ginny immediately shot down the idea. It simply was not plausible. Neither of her parents had any gift of sight beyond the ordinary, and the same was true of her six siblings. Dr. Fitzpatrick had recommended looking back through her family's ancestry records to see if she could find any leads as to where she might have received a gift of Sight. Although she had started out with big plans and good intentions for following his instructions, she had never gotten around to actually looking through the old records. Getting access to these records would have been absurdly easy as Ginny was on the new Wizengamot board and her office was merely a few doors away from the Records Room at the Ministry of Magic. As usual, she had gotten too busy and had let the thought slip from her mind. As it was her first year on the board, some of the elders felt compelled to dump their work onto her plate. After all, their reasoning was they had done the same years earlier, why shouldn't she?

Her work kept her occupied, to put it mildly. When she wasn't pushing papers around her desk, she was sitting in on court trials. She secretly wished for the day when she would be allowed to represent one of people charged before her, but she was too afraid to ask when her turn would come. It was just another thing in her life that could have been better if she would ever bother to open her mouth.

She disliked her job on occasion, but she could not deny the fact that the pay was good. It was good enough that she was able to afford a posh apartment and the most of the newest trends in the fashion world.

When she wasn't working, she saw fellow Hogwarts graduate Dean Thomas. He was a nice guy, and she knew that he genuinely cared about her, but she wanted something more. She didn't feel that connection, that connection she thought everyone felt when they were in love. Straightening herself out, she realized that she was being foolish again. As foolish as the schoolgirl she had been trying her best to push into her past, that silly schoolgirl people had only known as Harry Potter's shadow. She was determined to prove them all wrong, and the best way she knew to do that was through her work. She threw characteristically threw herself into it mind, body, and soul.

She was actually rather glad she had awakened when she did; she found that she had already overslept. She had been too engrossed in her dream to register the fact that her alarm clock had been buzzing beside her head for fifteen minutes. She began to stumble through her usual morning routine. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself for a minute. She had the same Weasley red hair, but hers was the only hair in the house to fall in ringlets. She stared at her reflection and golden curls before she began to apply her makeup, not paying close attention. Her thoughts remained on her dream. Lucky at exactly the right moment, she looked down and saw that she was about to apply her eyeliner with a pink ink pen. She cursed again, reminded herself to stop cursing, and reached for the real eyeliner. It did her a lot of good; she went on to jab herself roughly in the eye. Honestly though, it was going to be another one of those days.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! Review and I'll post the next chapter! **


End file.
